My Story
by SoulScytheMaster
Summary: Hino Kahoko lived a normal life playing the violin with her tutor and unknown love, Tsukimori Len. But one day, there is something that changes their lives… forever.  My first fanfic! Wish me luck! xD
1. Unknown Love

**My Story**

**By me, AnimeLoverForever67773**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda D'Oro (unfortunately)!**

**Couple: Kahoko and Len**

**Summary: ****Hino Kahoko lived a normal life playing the violin with her tutor and unknown love, Tsukimori Len. But one day, there is something that changes their lives… forever.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Unknown Love 3**_

*Screech!* The noise which the same two people have heard too many times.

"…" The crimson colored hair girl stood their quiet, waiting for the all-too-often scolding from her blue haired tutor.

"Again! Hino!" The taller boy glared at the petite girl holding her violin.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll t-try again!" Kahoko blushed madly as she positioned herself. _Damn it! Why do I always blush when he scolds me! I need more self control like Tsukimori-kun! _She thought to herself.

As Kahoko started to play her violin, the very familiar sound came rushing through the air, giving pleasant chills down Len's back. _Why is it that, every time Kahoko plays her violin, I always feel instant pleasure, whether or not it is good or bad? Or even when she just smiles at me? It is impossible for me to fall for such a girl… or is it?_ Len was back to reality when Kahako stopped in the middle of her piece trying to figure out the part she always missed. But after a couple of minutes, Kahako tried once again, with a beautiful sound with no flaws in the music.

Len saw Kahoko grin her cheery smile, when he saw that, a small smile cursed his lips for just a while as well.

"Tsukimori-kun! Did you hear that! I did it perfect! What do you think?" Kahoko exclaimed through her joy. The room had a light and carefree atmosphere to it. Even Len felt it.

"Good job, it was great. Now let's go through the whole song once more, and then we'll pack up and call it a day. Okay?"

"Okay!" She watched as Len got his golden violin from its case and into the arms of its owner. _Tsukimori-kun is quite handsome, isn't he?_ A small smile started to form on her face.

Len started to position himself but stopped when he realized Kahoko was staring at him. A faint blush tinted his cheeks.

"What?" Len asked Kahoko bluntly.

"Ah~!" Kahako shook her head, coming out of her daze. "S-sorry Tsukimori-kun!"

"…" He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. "It's alright. No more distractions, let's play this one more time with no flaws." He exclaimed as he started to position himself, with Kahoko in follow.

As the two violinists played Suteki De Ne, their combined music was filled with passion and… unknown **love**.

**Sorry it's so short! It's more of a prologue than a chapter I guess… oh well! I'll make the next chapter larger! Promise! xD**


	2. Madly In Love With You?

**Chapter 2: Madly in Love With You…?**

As the last note drew to an end, both Kahoko and Len opened their eyes back to reality.

"Ah! That was great Tsukimori-kun! It sounded perfect except for a few of my mistakes…" Kahoko shouted with excitement.

"What you said made no sense, Hino." Len gave Kahoko an expressionless look.

"Eh~? What do you mean Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko was thinking 'deeply' while Len just continued to pack his violin away in his case.

"You said it sounded perfect with a few mistakes. Perfect means no mistakes. With mistakes is not perfect. That is what I mean." Len looked outside the music room windows. "Would you like me to walk you home? It is getting dark outside." _Besides I want to talk to you about something…_

"Oh Tsukimori-kun, it's fine! You don't ha-" Kahoko was cut off by a glare from Len. "O-okay. You can if you want." Kahoko smiled sheepishly at Len. _His glare… it was different somehow. It was almost… softer than usual. I wonder if everything is alright. _Kahoko thought as she finished packing.

***15 minutes later***

As Kahoko and Len were walking on the street, they simply enjoyed each others' silent company, deep in thought.

_Why is it that, everytime I am near Tsukimori-kun, I can't be my normal self. Hell, even when I just think about him. I bet my cheeks are red hot right now… _Kahoko stopped her thoughts as she felt her burning cheeks. _Damn!_

_Hino…no, Kahoko. What are these feelings that I have everytime you enter my mind? You are still an amateur in the violin, yet I tutor you. Out of nowhere, I ask to walk you home. Unknowingly, I gave you a glare to accept. You are childish, joyful, and always carefree, the opposite of me. Yet I have these feelings which I have never felt before._

_Tsukimori-kun. I suspect that all the boys who were in the concours had a crush on me. Except you and Shimizu-kun. Yet I never felt any feelings for them larger than friendship. But you… I always had a special place in my heart for you. Yeah, you are cold, emotionless, and like to isolate yourself and just concentrate on what others expect of you. How is it, that I, Hino Kahoko…_

_How is it, that I, Tsukimori Len…_

_**Could have fallen madly in love with you without trying…?**_

Both Kahoko and Len stopped dead in their tracks at their last thought.

"Oh my god…" Kahoko said under her breath. She felt her cheeks which were burning.

Len stood there, completely speechless with a hand covering his mouth in a move of utter shock.

"Hino."

Kahoko jumped out of her reverie as Len said her name. "Y-y-yes…?" Kahoko was able to stutter out of her mouth.

"I think that I…" Len trailed his voice as his cheeks turned a bright red.

Without her knowledge, her body slowly moved to Len's larger one and intertwined her fingers with his. He sharply turned his head in her direction and saw her eyes staring at him. His eyes moved down to her soft pink lips, which were parted by just a hair.

"I think I love you, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko was stunned by her own straight forwardness. But not as much as THE Tsukimori Len whose whole face was red, staring at her with wide eyes.

"… I think th-that I d-do to…" Len muttered under his breath. He looked away from her gaze as he tried to recompose himself. Which did not turn out the way he would've want to.

"Do want to give it a try…?" Kahoko looked away from Len because her embarrassment.

"Sure." Len got his composure back, but something was different. There was a small smile on his face.

"Okay well," Kahoko finally looked at her surroundings and saw the full moon. "We better get home before our parents start to worry. Right?" Kahoko looked up at him with new found love in her eyes.

"Then let us be on our way." Len kept his hand in Kahoko's as they began on their way to their destination.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"What is it Hino?" Len was looking at her questionably.

"You can call me Kahoko if you want, and um…" Kahoko stopped as her face turned beet red.

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you L-Len…?" Kahoko's head shot up as she heard a light chuckle coming from Len.

"Sure, Kahoko." He stared in front him of as he said those words.

She smiled brightly and continued to walk with Len. "Thank you… Len"

_Your welcome, Kahoko. I promise I will try my best in this relationship of ours. I have never had a closer relationship with people other than family and friendship. This is a whole new step for me. _"I'll do my best." _Because… I think I love you, Hino Kahoko._

**Damn! Sorry this was short to… I need writing lessons! xD**

**Tell me if I need improvement of any sort! Just not too harsh please! I love you all and your reviews! Thank you so much for reading! 3**


	3. First Date

**Chapter 3: First Date**

"Len dear!" a woman's voice called out. "Where are you going~?"

"Mother, it is just an outing. No need for such enthusiasm." _At least not for you. For me, I'm more nervous than performing in front of all the rulers of the world. Damn…_

"Oh really? You think that I, Hamai Misa, can't tell when her only son is lying?" She started to pinch his cheeks despite his protests. "You're going on a date aren't you?" He blushed 5 shades of crimson. "You're so cute! Well don't keep her waiting! That'll make her mad or sad! Depending on the girl! Now go!" She pushed him, literally, out the door. And slammed the door behind him.

"Why is she so excited? I'm just going on a date with Kahoko. Though it is our-"

The front door to his house barged open with his mom standing there with the largest grin imaginable.

"So it's that Hino girl? Wasn't she in the concours? She sure is beautiful you know! She is such an optimist to! And she's just SO small, it's adorable! No wonder you like her! Even though you two have two totally different personalities, you two are just so cute together! Who confessed first? Hino or yourself?"

Len just stared at his mother in bewilderment, trying to process all of her fast words.

"Mother, Kahoko confessed first." Len replied in a monotone, but with a hint of softness in his words.

"!" Hamai Misa's smile grew wider if at all possible.

Len started getting suspicious of his mother's behavior. "What?" He asked with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"You called her by her first name. How intimate are you two? Is there a chance she will be my soon-to-be daughter-in-law?" She slithered her way to her now blushing son.

"W-what are you talking about mother?" He started to raise his voice. "It's only Kahoko's and my first date! Please stop being so nosy, mom!" He pleaded.

But unknown to him, Azuma was taking a stroll and 'happened' to pass by Len's mansion and hear the whole conversation between Len and his mother. "Heh…" He said to himself as he continued on his way. "Time for some punishment; for my dear Kahoko." A smirk escaped his lips.

(Back to Len and Hamai Misa:)

"Mother, I have to go now. Or I will be late." He recomposed himself and started to head on his way until…

"Wait!"

"What is it mom? I'm in a rush." He turned back to see his mother's happy face go to a serious one.

"I need to give you something before you go. I will only be a couple of moments." She said as she quickly turned around and ran up the stairs.

As Len waited for his mother, he impatiently tapped his foot and repeatedly checked his watch. _Damn it, I hope I won't be late…_

***At the Hino House-hold***

"Mom!" Kahoko yelled as she ran down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her head. _Damn! I'll be late if this keeps up!_

"What is it Kahoko? I'm making dinner." Exclaimed her mother.

"Mom! I need your help with my hair!" She yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

Her mother saw her face with no make-up and a towel wrapping her wet hair. "Alright, let's go before the food burns and you're late for your date. Who's the lucky man again?"

"Len." She smiled as she said his name. "Tsukimori Len."

"Oh my!" Kahoko's mother's face brightened. "Isn't he Hamai Misa's child! A prodigy in the violin!"

"Yes, and yes." Kahoko replied and soon after was running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I wonder how she met such a young man… Oh well!"

***Upstairs in (Kahoko's room) the Hino House-hold***

_Damn, I really hope I'm not late. It is my first date with Len. But what I wonder is how did I end up with such a guy? He is smart, talented, well-respected, cold at times, he hides his emotions and only shows them to people with his music. It really is a mystery. _He_ is a mystery. I hope this date goes well. _Kahoko smiled to herself. But then another thought came rushing through her head. _Shit… how are we supposed to tell everybody. I know for sure it will bring up attention. _

"Kahoko? Kahoko~?" Kahoko found her mother standing in front of her waving her hand in her face. "Is everything alright? You spaced out for a while."

"Y-yeah! I was just thinking of some things." Kahoko turned her head to see the clock. "OH SHIT!" Kahoko screamed! "MOM! GOTTA HURRY! PLEASE **HURRY**!"

Kahoko's mom chuckled at her daughter's reaction. And as she did her hair, she blow dried it, and then straightened it. And when Kahoko was about to stand up, her mother put something around her neck.

"Mom? What is it?" She looked at her collarbone and a single tear started to form in her eye. "… Mom…" She grabbed the metal plate with a cross carved on it. "Thank you…" Kahoko smiled as she wiped away the stray tear to keep it from falling.

***At the Park***

"Kahoko," She jumped when she heard the all too familiar voice call her name. "I'm here."

"Ha ha, I can see that Len." Kahoko turned around and smiled at the man before her. "So what did you want to do? I brought my violin because I thought you would bring yours." She raised her hand showing her prize-winning violin case.

"You were right, for I have brought mine as well." He mimicked her violin case showing.

"What should we play?..." They both thought for a while, and then…

"**Ave Maria."**

Both blushed crazily as they realized they said the same thing at the same time.

"So we shall then play Ave Maria." Len said as he got his violin out of its blue case.

"Okay." Kahoko followed in suit.

As they started to play **their** song, they closed their eyes to become one with the music and each other. Within the first few notes, people in the park walked over to the area where the new couple was playing their violin duet.

People stared in awe as the couple played the song they both knew from heart. When these two certain people would play Ave Maria, or any other duet, the sound was a unique touch never heard before. It was always absolutely breath taking.

As the last note descended, they removed from their previous position before they opened their eyes.

What astounded them though, was that about thirty people were gathered around them applauding. Kahoko blushed crazily and bowed.

"Thank you for listening!" She didn't know what else to say. It was all she could think of. After a couple more minutes of applauding, the crowd finally started to move away.

"Great job kids. But why did that sound different than from before? It seemed more… passionate." Both Len and Kahoko were startled by the voice behind them.

"Kanazawa-sensei!" Kahoko gasped. "You heard us?"

"You bet, you two sounded like professionals."

"Then why don't you sound very interested. Did you just feel as a teacher you had to watch and listen, then compliment us afterwards?" Len questioned.

"…" Kanazawa-sensei just looked at his surroundings whistling to himself.

"I'll take that as a yes." Len glared at Kanazawa-sensei, but then suddenly remembered he was with Kahoko. "Kahoko, where do you want to go? Any ideas?"

Kahoko looked up when she heard Len call her name. "Umm… how about the beach?"

Len thought about for a while. Once he made up his mind, he grabbed Kahoko's hand and said "Okay, the beach it is."

Kahoko and Len started to leave, but then Kahoko turned around to say farewell to her sensei. "G-goodbye, Kanazawa-sensei!"

"Hmm… what's with the new sense of intimacy? Could they be…?" He had to try hard not to laugh out loud. "Ha ha, no way… Prince Ice-Cube with Hino?" He couldn't hold it any longer; he was on his knees laughing.

"Kanazawa-sensei…? Why are you laughing so hard?" Hihara Kazuki was looking at his sensei with a quizzical stare.

Kanazawa wiped his tears [from laughter, of course] and stood up. "Whew, I was just jumping to conclusions. That's all."

"Jumping to conclusions of what?"

"More like of **who**. But it's probably not true." He was still laughing to himself.

"Who are you talking about? And what made you think so?" Questioned Kazuki to his sensei.

"Kahoko and-" Kanazawa-sensei started but was cut off by Kazuki.

"WAIT! Kahoko is going out with somebody!" Shouted Kazuki. "With who!" Kazuki started pacing around Kanazawa.

"Hihara, calm down. It's just an assumption. And she was with Tsukimori." He replied.

Kazuki stopped dead in his tracks. "T-T-T-T-T-Tsukimori!"

***Back with Kahoko and Len, at the Beach***

The sun was starting to set as Kahoko and Len walked on the beach shore, holding hands. Kahoko suddenly stopped and was staring at something.

"Kahoko? What's the matter?" Len walked by her side and looked at the direction her eyes were set on.

"It's a pink shell." She let go of Len's hand, and squat down to scoop up the delicate shell. "Do you remember?"

Len started to have flashbacks of that day as he started to bend down to her level. "Yes I do. It was before my concert with my mother. I warned you not to pick it up because it could've cut your fingers." He gently touched the shell.

"Your right. You and your mother played beautifully." Kahoko smiled. "Len, when should we tell the others…?"

"Tell the others what?" Kahoko placed the pink shell back in the sand and stood up, with Len following.

"About us." She took hold of his hand, as they began to walk the shoreline once again.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe on Monday… or we can just let them figure it out themselves so we don't have to bother with it for the time being. What do you think?" He looked down at her.

"Hmm… maybe. That might work. But then we would have a boatload of questions afterwards, and then rumors would start to form as well…" The breeze pulled back her hair as she walked towards the wind. "Len, you know what?"

"No I don't know, what?" He tightened his grip on her hand.

Her cheeks turned a faint red, before she said "I really do think that… I love you." She looked up at Len to see his reaction.

His entire face was a bright red. "I love you to, Kahoko." He looked back at her. She was smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't help himself, he bent down his head and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Kahoko's eyes were wide open from the shock. Tsukimori Len was kissing her. As she felt his love coming from his lips, she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and afterwards, Len hugged her waist.

As the two started to deepen the kiss, they did not see a tall man holding a briefcase, watching from afar.

After a couple of minutes, Kahoko and Len separated for air.

"You know, that was my first kiss, Len." She pressed her forehead against his. She smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Same here. And it was pretty good in my opinion to."

"And… now I am sure that I love you." She looked up at him and grabbed her necklace.

Len saw her grab her necklace and set a hand on her hand.

"I've never seen that necklace before, where did you get it?" Len questioned Kahoko but regretted it afterwards as he saw her start to cry. "Uh, nevermind you don't have to-"

"It was… my father's. He gave it to my mom before he died. Before I left, my mom gave it to me… for good luck from father." She let go of her necklace and surprised him with a tight embrace. _Thank you… father._

**There we go! A long chapter! Hope you all liked it! Review please! Thank you so~~~~~~~ much! xD 3**


	4. The Predator and Rumors

**Chapter 4: The Predator and Rumors**

"Master! Would you like a report on the rumored couple?" Asked a tall man wearing a suit with short black hair, the typical Japanese man. He was holding a briefcase in his left hand.

His master let loose a small chuckle. "Why yes, Takashi, I would love to see it. Or would you like to read to me instead?" His voice was low and intimidating. It gave you the idea that if you were to disobey him, your head would be ripped off in a second. Yet even with his powerful voice, he could have a sweet smile and soft and kind voice. But the second, was just a mask.

"Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len were sighted kissing on the shoreline. Afterwards, Hino was holding on to something, which made Tsukimori interested, and asked her about it. I was not able to hear the conversation, but Hino looked as if she were about to cry. And then brought Tsukimori into a tight embrace. They just stayed like that for over ten minutes not saying anything. So I left. That is all, master." He bowed to his master in respect.

"…" His master put in a thinking pose. "Rise your head, Takashi." Takashi did as his master asked him to do. "Call my driver, I must get home soon before grandmother finds that I have been out of the house for a long period of time."

"Yes, master." He bowed one more time before he took his leave.

"These two are so troublesome…" He mumbled to himself before he grabbed his coat and stepped into his shoes. _Today will be a long day of planning. I want it to be simple, yet hurtful… Hmm…_

As the master walked out of the apartment, he saw his partner walk his way. "Hello, Master 2." He couldn't help himself but laugh at his partner's nickname.

"Tsk. Just because you started this doesn't mean you are just master while I am 'Master 2'. I don't find it fair, Yunoki-sama."

"Poor little Master 2. He doesn't like his name. But he can't leave. Because if he were to, he just might have to pay the consequences." A devilish smile cursed Azuma's lips. "So, when shall we put this plan to action?"

"I think we shall give her a warning first. If she does not comply, we give her a second warning and small punishment. Which we know will probably happen since she is such a stubborn child. And if she does not comply still, we shall give her a large punishment for disobeying our orders. And if and when that time comes, she will be spending some 'quality' time with us."

"He he he. Not a bad idea. On their next date we will give her a warning. Maybe earlier if possible. Takashi!"

Azuma's servant came running after hearing his master's command. "Yes master?"

"I want you to keep me posted on the new couple. Once you figure out their next date, inform me right away. And you will not come back without the answers. Got it?"

Takashi nodded his head slightly. "Yes, Master."

***Monday, at school. Kahoko's classroom.***

"Kahoko! Over here!" Nao called from her seat as she saw Kahoko come through the classroom door.

"Oi! Hi Nao, Mio! I'm not late am I?" Kahoko replied as she entered the classroom.

"Nope, you're actually five minutes early! Good job!" Mio gave her two thumbs up.

As Kahoko sat down in her seat, she remembered something. "Oh yeah! Hey guys I have something to tell you. But you can_not_ scream or repeat what I'm about say, okay?"

Her two friends gave her questioning looks. "Is everything okay Kahoko…?" Nao was the one who decided to break the silence.

"Better than okay." Kahoko had a huge grin plastered on her face. Mio and Nao's eyes widened at her answer and reaction.

"You didn't lose your virginity…. Did you?" Mio whispered to Kahoko.

"What the hell are you thinking! No I did not lose my virginity! You pervert!" Kahoko hissed back blushing eight shades of red.

"Then what did happen?" Nao was curious to Kahoko's cheery mood.

Kahoko looked at her surroundings making sure no one was looking their way. Once the coast was clear, Kahoko leaned towards her two best friends and whispered her 'little' secret. As Mio and Nao listened to their new found information their eyes widened. Kahoko leaned back to her original position to look at her friends' reactions. She started to laugh but was cut off my Mio and Nao.

**"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH TSUKIMORI LEN!" **The two screamed in unison. But earned a hard hit on their heads from Kahoko.

"Shut up you two! You're going to cause a commotion!" But to her dismay, her whole class was surrounding her with questions about her new boyfriend.

"When did you two start going out?"

"So the 'Violin Romance' is true then."

"Have you two kissed?"

And so many more. But the bell rung and the students rushed to their seats as their teacher came into the classroom. _Saved by the bell I guess; and the teacher._ Kahoko wrote down notes for the teacher's assignment. But her mind seemed to be elsewhere. _I wonder how fast the new fact will be spread… Ugh._ She sighed and looked out the window.

***After Classes***

Tsuchiura Ryo(?) was walking down the hallway since all classes were over. He was heading to the practice rooms, but heard some people talking about Kahoko. As he came closer to the murmuring, he heard gasps. This caught his attention even more.

"Is she really? No way! Not Hino-san!" That was it, he walked over to the girls.

"What about Kahoko?" He glared at the girls as he stood there waiting for his answer.

"Oh! Tsuchiura-kun!" One of the girls replied to the tall, muscular student. "You haven't heard about Kahoko?" He shook his head. "Rumor has it that Hino-san and Tsukimori-sama are now dating! Word got out this morning!"

His eyes widened at what the girl said. "Is this rumor true?" She shrugged in response. "…" He stood there, thinking and staring at the girl who started to become uncomfortable with his continuing stare. "Thank you." And he walked away, looking for Kahoko to see if his want-to-be-love is actually going out with Prince Ice-Cube.

As he got closer to the practice rooms he ran into Kazuki. "Ah, sorry Hihara-senpai." He looked at his older friend. "Oi, have you heard the rumor about Kahoko?"

"Actually I was about to ask the same thing. So I take it you have?" He nodded in response.

"Want to see if the rumor is true?"

"Sure. Let's ask them. I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding." _I hope so at least. _

***Practice Room Hallway***

"Well, I don't think it should be that hard to find. There's not too many rooms in this hallway. They are probably in their usual music room. Right Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuchiura shrugged at his senpai. As the two looked through the room windows, they did not see them. They came to the last room. "You ready, Hihara-senpai?"

Kazuki gulped and slightly nodded his head. And what he saw, was not what not what he wanted to see…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ha ha ha! Left it at a cliff hanger! [And for the perverts out there, NO they were NOT having **_**you-know-what**_** in the music room. And I'm sorry for those of you who like Yunoki Azuma. I like him to, he just seemed to make a good character for this part. And his partner in crime is (will be) a complete shocker. I don't even know how I got the idea, I just did! ^_^**

**And I'm SO~~~~~~~ sorry for the really late update! Like I said in the reviews: I had my laptop taken away from me, I was camping for a week, then I had to stay at a friend's house for another week while my parents out of town without my laptop, and THEN I started having internet connection problems! STUPID COMCAST! Well, I'll try to make the next update come soon! PROMISE! And I'll try to make a longer chapter this time! **

**Thank you for all your reviews and reading my story!**

**-LeAnn Ever/Alice Elizabeth [Those aren't my actual names **** They are just names I really like btw!]**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE! CONTEST STILL IN PROGRESS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS:**

Okay, sorry everybody for the sudden note. I was debating on whether or not to do this for a while. But I need YOUR help!

I need some of your readers' opinion for future chapters.

First, I need to know, who would you like to be Azuma's partner in crime? o_O

Shinobu Ousaki? [Honestly, this was the person I thought since no one would think so ^_^]

Aoi Kaji?

Akihiko Kira?

Kiriya Etou?

OC?

You can choose any character you want, but PLEASE send a private message instead of a review so it can continue to be anonymous to the other readers. I will wait 1 week for final results. 1] So I can get a fair amount of results. 2] So I get extra time to add details, edit and review my work so there will be close to no mistakes. ^_^

Please, PLEASE, _**PLEASE**_, reply to this message! I will respond to EVERYONE's message so they will know there vote was taken. And if the answer is an OC, then later on when the time comes, I will give a number of names for you to vote on as well. If the reader is happy, so is the author and reviews!

Thank you so much! :D

Expire Date: Friday, August 27th, 2010


	6. Unwanted Truth

**Chapter 5: The Unwanted Truth**

Tsuchiura let Kazuki have the first look on 'the who they thought would be' the rumored couple. But what he saw, long story short, scared the shit out of him.

What he saw, was Azuma holding Kahoko against the wall.

_What the hell…?_

***In the Music Room with Kahoko & Azuma***

Kahoko stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. He had the look of seriousness and evil written all over the surface if his face. She did not know why he was doing this. Yes, he would harass her with verbal abuse and tread on the barrier of her personal bubble, but this was a whole new step. She was _scared_. Kahoko Hino, violin player was scared. She did not know how she got in this position. The last thing she knew was that she was waiting for Len, and now Azuma was pressed against her.

**(Flashback, 3 minutes ago…)**

Kahoko opened the door to the music room Len and herself would use together. It was a normal day, except for all the questions. Apparently the news had already spread to the music department. _I just hope Len gets here soon. I wonder if he even cares if everyone knows or not. Heh._ She thought as she set down her belongings next to the piano.

She heard the door open behind her, and she assumed it was Len. "Hi L-" But she stopped when she felt her back press against the wall by Azuma. "Y-Yunoki-senpai!" She gasped. Kahoko felt unbearably uncomfortable.

Kahoko noticed his breathing grew harder as he brought his mouth to her neck pressure point and roughly kissed it. She let out a small yelp of the sudden shock and pain. "Kahoko, you _will _be mine, even if I have to force you…" He continued up to her jaw line.

"Ah! Yunoki-senpai! Please! Stop!" Tears started to form in her eyes when he would not stop. She placed her hands on his shoulders to try to pry him off of her. Her face grew red as he started to touch her in ways she wish he wouldn't. Kahoko let her tears fall freely as he pressed her harder against him. "Please!" She started yanking her whole body in random directions, desperate to get him off her.

"I will under one condition, Kahoko." He looked at her sideways with his head next to her ear. "Are you willing to listen, _my dear Ka-ho-chan_?"

**(Present Time)**

Kahoko stared at the horrible man before her. "And what is this 'condition', Yunoki-senpai?" She heard him make a small growl.

"Azuma, not 'Yunoki-senpai'. Just Azuma." He glared at her for the mistake she made too much.

"That is the condition? Easy enough." She smirked, trying to cover her fear. "So _Azuma_," She said his name in a mocking way. "Will you please get off of me?"

He frowned at her response. "Be a little more patient, will you?" He furrowed his eyebrows together in annoyance at the younger high school girl standing between himself and the music room wall. "Whoever said that was the condition, was completely and utterly wrong. The condition is…" He trailed off as he locked eyes with Kahoko. Kahoko read his eyes and knew exactly what he was going to say.

The tears that had stopped once again flowed as she became furious with her senpai. "NO!"

***With Hihara and Ryoutarou in the Hallway***

He stared wide eyed while looking at the scene unfolding before him through the small window that leads to the music room. He saw Kahoko crying out of fear and desperately trying to free herself from Yunoki-san's grasp. Though he so badly to help her, he could not move.

He saw their lips moving, telling him they were talking.

"Hihara-senpai? What's wrong?" Kazuki just barely heard Ryoutarou for he was in a trance of this situation. "Hihara-senpai…?" Kazuki heard the worry and seriousness in his voice but he continued to ignore the piano player. Kazuki heard Ryoutarou let out a small growl in irritation and felt his large hands on his shoulders. "If you aren't going to tell me what's happening, move." His tone was deep and threatening. But still, Hihara could not move.

But it was what happened next that made his whole body freeze, he even felt his heart stop literally for a couple of seconds. He heard Kahoko yell a faint "No!"

Hihara assumed Ryoutarou heard it as well by the way he grew cold and pale. "…was that… Kahoko?" His senpai gravely nodded in reply.

"Damn it… you know what we got to do senpai?"

"B-but what if… what if he does something worse to her…?" Hihara looked up at Ryoutarou but saw something in his eyes other than fear, but more of vengeance and anger. Then it hit him. "Wait, you don't think it's Len do you…?"

"Who else could it be! Some stupid fan girl or a random guy at school who is jealous of Tsukimori!" He hissed at Hihara.

And for the first time Hihara became irritated and let it show. "No! It's neither! It's someone we all know! And it's _not_ Tsukimori!" He wanted to scream it but he did not want the other two in the music room hear him. "Damn it! You're so dense! Look for yourself and tell me who it is! You want to know why I was frozen and couldn't tell you before _so_ _fucking badly_, see for yourself!" He shot up from his spot and glared at the younger student. He may be shorter, but he could be very mature, though he himself didn't like that side of him very much.

"Hmph." Was Ryoutarou's simple reply. "Fine, Hihara-_senpai_." His voice was low and intimidating, almost as if wanting start a fight. As Hihara moved to side, he kept his glare on Ryoutarou.

Ryoutarou surely, but slowly moved to crouch under the window. When he hovered over the small window leading to the music room, his eyes widened. He understood now. _Great, now I feel like a jerk. _His eyebrows furrowed. _Guess I'll have to apologize to Tsukimori when I see him. Damn…_

He stood up from his position and turned his head to Hihara-senpai. _Guess I should apologize to him too._ "Yo, I'm sorry for my act earlier but… it's time to take action senpai." Hihara nodded in response. Just as Ryoutarou was about to reach his hand for the door knob, he heard a crashing sound coming from inside the room.

_If we do go inside and just barge in… what will happen to Kahoko? I hate to just stand on the side lines but, I think it's for the best. _"Hihara-senpai." He looked up to the taller student. "We should just keep it secret. If something worse happens, we'll take action then. That alright with you?"

Hihara hesitated, but soon whispered. "Alright." He didn't want to do nothing, same as Ryoutarou but there is nothing he can do. But that was when they heard it. _**CRASH!**_ "What the hell!" The two turned to the window fighting for dominance for a full view of the window. They had somehow managed for both of them to see the scene but… they had really wished that they hadn't let curiosity get the best of them as they saw what they were seeing at the moment.

Kahoko was lying on her back with Azuma Yunoki almost literally crushing her small and delicate body under his lean but long one.

It was a living hell for Kahoko at that very moment.

"Please…" Another tear out of the hundreds already shed. "…Just…please….just please STOP!"

**Gomen… I am so sorry for the late update… :/ A mix with my new security [for my computer against viruses] and it not letting my go on fanfiction, and school, and damned hw [I hate it so much I won't write the full name down], and writing block, and my parents, and all that shit… . I've also been thinking ALL about the future of this story, just the putting in the details and stuff is the hard part. Ok so, for this extremely late update, I will try to get another chapter or two finished by this week. I have no school because of winter break *does a happy dance* and yeah.**

**Also: Thank you for all my lovely reviewers and readers! You are my inspiration to write this story~! :D So without further or do… I shall continue! X]**

**P.S. The contest is still going on for those who are interested! I will stop the contest when the chapter comes with the bad guy! Don't forget to inbox instead of comment! Oh yeah! I won't directly say "The contest is over." You will just know when you read a chapter and it has him in it.**

**P.S.S. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC! I haven't watched the anime in like… forever! And, I've never read the manga 'cause I could and still can't find it online. So… Until next time,**

**BYE! ^/^**


End file.
